Look At Me!
by PusSparKyuELF301
Summary: "orang dewasa itu merepotkan"/"kenapa kita tidak punya banyak kesempatan?"/ keluarga yang dingin itu adalah keluargaku/"Kyuhyunnie maafkan appa dan eomma, ne?"/ Heechul-Kyuhyun/family
1. Chapter 1

Title : Look At Me!

Main Cast :- Cho Kyuhyun (pastinya)

Kim Heechul

Summary : "orang dewasa itu merepotkan"/"kenapa kita tidak punya banyak kesempatan?"/ keluarga yang dingin itu adalah keluargaku/"Kyuhyunnie maafkan appa dan eomma, ne?"/ Heechul-Kyuhyun/family

Desclaimer : Mereka semua pastinya adalah ciptaan Allah SWT,milik orang tua mereka, dan diri mereka sendiri, di bawah naungan SM. (sebenernya saya pengen ngaku jadi calon istrinya Kyuhyun, tapi saya kasian sama SparKyu yang lain, kekekeke)

Genre : drama/family

Rated : T

Warning : ini adalah ff bikinan saya yang masih amatir, jadi harap maklum kalo banyaaaaak banget typo-nya dan banyak kekurangan-kekurangan lainnya.

Happy Reading!

Prolog

Kyuhyun POV;

Aku Kim Kyuhyun, usiaku 17 tahun. Dan kakakku, Kim Heechul, usianya setahun lebih tua dariku.

Walaupun kami saudara, kami tidak begitu dekat dan tidak juga banyak punya persamaan. Kami sama sekali berbeda, tentu saja aku lebih tampan darinya dan lebih pintar hehehe… Meskipun tidak punya persamaan, maksudku tidak banyak persamaan, kami masih punya sesuatu yang bisa membuat kami setidaknya tidak saling membenci satu sama lain, dan itu adalah persamaanku dengannya, persamaan nasib. Orangtua kami adalah orangtua dengan kesibukan diatas rata-rata.

Menurutmu, ini bisa disebut keluarga?

Annyeoooongg!

Saya nyampah lagi dengan FF gaje saya (^_^) wkwkwk…

Ini baru prolognya aja, kalo ada yang berminat, akan saya lanjutkan.

Berikan suara kalian ne? anggap aja ini PILKADAL, eh? Review! Review! Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Look At Me!

Main Cast :- Cho Kyuhyun (pastinya)

Kim Heechul

Summary : orang dewasa itu merepotkan/"kenapa kita tidak punya banyak kesempatan?"/keluarga yang dingin itu adalah keluargaku/"Kyuhyunnie, maafkan appa dan eomma, ne?"/Heechul-Kyuhyun/family

Desclaimer : Mereka semua pastinya adalah ciptaan Allah SWT,milik orang tua mereka, dan diri mereka sendiri, diasuh di bawah naungan SM. (sebenernya saya pengen ngaku jadi calon istrinya Kyuhyun, tapi saya kasian sama SparKyu yang lain, kekekeke)

Genre : drama/family

Rated : T

Warning : ini adalah ff bikinan saya yang masih amatir, jadi harap maklum kalo banyaaaaak banget typo-nya dan banyak kekurangan-kekurangan lainnya.

Happy Reading!

Chapter 1

Kyuhyun POV;

**Kriiiiinngggg!**

Aish, jam weker sialan, mengganggu orang sedang nikmat tidur saja. Kubanting jam malang itu entah kemana, aku tidak punya waktu untuk memikirkannya, kulanjutkan tidur damaiku yang sempat rusak. Tiba-tiba…

"KIM KYUHYUUUN!"

Ngiiiing, telingaku berdenging mendengar panggilan yang merusak pendengaran itu. Aish aku rasa setelah ini aku harus ke dokter THT.

"KIM KYUHYUN!"

Lagi-lagi suara laknat itu terdengar lagi. Maafkan aku eomma, tapi suaramu itu benar-beanr mengerikan.

"NDEEE!" kujawab dengan sedikit (?) emosi.

"CEPAT MANDII!" lagi-lagi eomma berteriak. "JANGAN MALAS!"

"EOMMA, JANGAN BERTERIAK, NANTI TETANGGA PADA DATANG!" Kim Heechul, hyungku, menyaingi. Hyung tidak sadarkah kalau kau juga bisa membuat para tetangga datang dengan suaramu yang sama menggelegarnya dengan eomma?

"Aish, Kim Heechul, diam saja kau." Samar-samar kudengar suara eomma menyahut.

Mereka benar-benar anak dan ibu yang aneh, benar kan?

Aku turun ke lantai bawah dimana kedua orang tuaku pasti sudah menungguku. Dengan semangat kelalui setiap anak tangga dengan hati riang, tahu kenapa? Karena hari ini hari ulang tahunku. Aku tidak banyak berharap dari mereka berbagai kado siih, karena mereka pun menurutku tidak akan tahu apa yang kuinginkan, apalagi eooma yang notabene-nya pelit, mana mungkin akan mengeluarkan uang untuk sekedar memberiku hadiah. Dan appa yang tidak punya selera barang-barang bagus mana mungkin mau bersusah payah mencarikan barang bagus untukku, sekalipun ia sebenarnya bisa menyuruh oran lain. Dan hyung-ku, tidak ada harapan bahkan untuk sebuah kado murahan sekalipun, pada intinya mereka semua memang pelit dan suka perhitungan, aish sial benar nasibku. Tapi setidaknya bisakah mereka mengingat hari ulang tahunku dan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun yang gratis itu?

Haah, lupakan saja.

"Kyuhyunnie, cepat makan sarapanmu dan berangkat sekolah." Kata eomma sambil memberikan dua lembar roti dengan selai kacang untukku. Aish apa eomma tidak tahu aku tidak suka selai kacang? Bahkan kita sudah bersama-sama selama 17 tahun eomma. Akhirnya kusingkirkan roti itu dan hanya meminum susuku.

"Kyuhyunnie, kenapa rotinya tidak dimakan? Kau harus sarapan agar nanti… bla..bla..bla.." tidak kudengarkan rutinitas eomma setiap pagi itu, mengoceh.

"Eomma, aku tidak suka se-"

"Kyuhyun-ah, tidak usah membantah, makan saja apa yang ada di depanmu. Tidak baik memilih-milih makanan. Kau ini tidak bisa jadi anak yang penurut ya? Memangnya kau pikir gampang mencari uang untuk sekedar makan? Kau ini belum bekerja tapi sudah banyak tuntutan, kalau mau makan yang sesuai seleramu, carilah sendiri."

Aku speechless. Apa-apaan appa, kenapa jadi ikut-ikutan mengoceh seperti eomma? Apa appa beubah gender menjadi perempuan? Bahkan aku tidak dizinkan untuk sekedar menyelesaikan kalimatku.

Kulirik Heechul hyung yang masih dengan damainya makan. Seolah tak ada yang terjadi di sekitarnya.

"Apa lihat-lihat?" Heechul hyung menatapku sadis. Aish, apa dia tidak punya tatapan selain sadis dan dingin? Apa ia tidak punya simpanan senyum sedikit saja, dan mau membaginya denganku? Ah, dia punya, tapi senyum licik dan jahat.

"Heechul-ah, nanti kau berangkatlah dengan adikmu, appa buru-buru."

Heechul hyung melenguh keras. "Appa, ini tidak adil. Aku tidak mau capek-capek ke sekolahnya, sekolahnya kan jauh dari sekolahku."

"Kau lupa ya, hyung? kita kan satu sekolah." Kataku menatapnya bingung.

Seketika Heechul hyung langsung melayangkan evil glare-nya. Hyung, aku rasa kau tidak perlu melakukan ini padaku, apalagi di waktu dan kondisi yang tidak tepat seperti ini.

"Itu benar, kau pikir bisa membohongi kami? Heechul-ah, kau ini hyung-nya, seharusnya kau menjaga dan melindunginya…bla…bla..bla.." benar kan kataku, hyung. eomma mengoceh lagi. Aku rasa aku tidak akan punya waktu dan kesempatan bahkan hanya untuk mengingatkan mereka tentang apa yang spesial dari hari ini.

Ini benar-benar akan berlangsung lama. Heechul hyung dan aku sudah melorot dari kursi kami, eomma sudah mengoceh hampir lima belas menit, tapi belum ada tanda-tanda ia akan mengakhiri pidatonya.

"Eomma kita akan ter-"

"Kyuhyun-ah, jangan menyela ketika orang tua sedang menasehati kalian. Kau ini mulai nakal ya? Siapa yang mengajarimu jadi anak pembantah seperti itu...bla…bla…bla" aku langsung menyesali ucapanku. Bukannya membuat eomma berhenti malah semakin memperpanjang ceramahnya. Aish aku bisa gila, ini benar-beanr sudah siang dan aku bisa terlambat.

"Ya ampun, ini sudah siang. Cepat berangkat, kalian ini tidak tahu waktu sekali sih? Kalau begini kan eomma juga akan terlambat."

Aku tidak mau komentar soal apa yang dikatakan eomma. Lebih baik aku merayu Heechul hyung agar mau menampungku di motornya yang hanya bisa di isi satu bokong saja. Aish, lalu dimana aku akan menumpang?

"Heechul hyung, aku ikut yah," kataku sambil memasang wajah paling manis yang aku punya walaupun aku tidak yakin itu akan mempan untuk Heechul hyung yang sadis.

"Kau mau duduk dimana? Di roda?" Heechul hyung langsung melesatkan motornya begitu menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Astaga, aku berani taruhan pagi ini aku akan berolahraga mengelilingi lapangan. Mana mungkin aku akan sampai disana dalam waktu lima menit? Lima belas menit saja aku tidak yakin.

Dengan terpaksa kulangkahkan kakiku menuju halte. Lain kali aku berjanji tidak akan sarapan kalau ada eomma dan appa.

Setelah sepuluh menit menunggu akhirnya bus yang akan membawaku ke sekolah datang. Kuharap bus ini punya semacam jet pada mesinnya agar aku tidak perlu berlari-lari keliling lapangan.

Harapanku tentu saja tidak terkabul karena sekarang aku harus berhadapan dengan guru killer nan kejam yang sedang menatapku dengan tatapan sadis seperti yang selalu dilakukan keluargaku, aish hidupku dikelilingi orang-orang yang suka melotot.

"Lari keliling lapangan tujuh kali." Katanya dingin sambil tidak mau melepaskan pandangannya dariku.

Buru-buru segera kulakukan apa yang dikatakannya sebelum dia berubah jadi Hulk dan menelanku hidup-hidup,. Apa Hulk makan manusia?

Aish, anak berprestasi sepertiku tidak seharusnya melakukan ini. Hanya orang-orang bodoh dan malas saja yang seharusnya melakukannya. Ada sekitar tujuh atau delapan orang yang bernasib sama sepertiku. Kenapa aku harus terjebak dengan orang-orang tolol dan malas itu sih?

Lima putaran cukup membuat nafasku tersengal-sengal. Ini tidak baik, aku harus memperlambat lariku, mencegah itu lebih baik daripada mengobati. Aku tidak mau penyakit kutukan itu muncul disaat yang tidak tepat seperti sekarang, atau ia harusnya tidak pernah muncul selamanya saja.

"Gwaenchana?"

Kualihkan pandanganku ke arah suara yang mengintruspi kegiatanku memegang lutut. Seorang anak bertubuh tinggi kerempeng tengah menatapku sambil nyengir tolol. Apa yang ada di pikirannya sekarang? Aku ingin tahu.

"Gwaenchanayo." Kataku berusaha sesopan mungkin. Bagaimanapun aku tidak boleh mencela orang yang baru kukenal.

"Kim Kyuhyun, kan?"

Astaga lihat, aku begitu terkenal. Aku tersenyum bangga sambil terus berusaha menormalkan nafasku.

"Ne, kau anak kelas berapa?" aku mulai bisa menormalkan nafasku walau masih tidak bagus.

"Ya ampun, kelas kita kan sebelahan, masa kau tidak tahu aku?" katanya sambil menunjuk wajahnya dan memasang tampang melas.

"Memangnya kau siapa? Murid populer?" tanyaku sarkatis.

"Aku Shim Changmin, nurid kelas 2B." jawabnya tanpa terganggu dengan ucapanku.

"Hey kalian kenapa malah mengobrol? Cepat lanjutkan!" Shindong songsangnim tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di bekalang kami sambil menatap kami horror.

Tanpa mau ambil resiko lebih besar kemi segera lari meninggakannya yang mungkin kini tengah bertransformasi siap menjadi Hulk.

"JANGAN LARI SEPERTI PEREMPUAN! AYO LARI LEBIH KENCANG LAGI!" teriaknya menggunakan toa yang entah didapatnya darimana.

Bersabarlah Kim Kyuhyun, tinggal satu putaran lagi. Aku terus meyakinkan diriku, nafasku kembali sesak dan parahnya sekarang kepalaku juga berdenyut.

Setelah menyelesaikan hukuman terkutuk itu, aku segera menyingkir ke pinggir lapangan, meminum air sebanyak yang aku mampu lalu mengelap keringatku yang sudah mencapai dagu. Aku tidak bisa ke kelas dengan keadaan seperti ini, bisa-bisa aku diasingkan di UKS mengerikan itu.

Shim Changmin kembali muncul dan memamerkan lagi cengiran konyolnya. Apa lagi maunya kali ini?

"Aku minta minumnya ya?"

Nyaris saja aku memuncratkan air ke wajahnya." Tidak boleh." Aku mengamankan botol minumku ke dalam pelukanku. "Ini hanya untukku saja, kenapa tidak beli sendiri saja sana!" kataku sambil melakukan gerakan tangan mengusir.

Changmin memasang wajah kecewanya.

"Mau temani aku beli minum? Aku haus sekali." Lalu wajah memelas.

Astaga sial benar aku hari ini. Akhirnya dengan setengah hati kuberikan botol minumku yang tinggal setengah padanya. Lalu secepat mungkin menyingkir dari hadapannya, dari pada nanti dia bertingkah lebih parah dari ini.

**Teeett Teettt!**

Pelajaran hari ini berjalan mulus seperti biasa. Bagiku tidak ada pelajaran yang menyulitkan atau mematikan seperti racun matematika misalnya. Kukemasi barang-barang ku dan tidak lupa PSP kesayanganku juga kumasukkan.

Ketika benda persegi itu nyaris sempurna masuk ke dalam tasku sebuah suara mengintrupsiku.

"Kim Kyuhyun bisa ikut aku ke kantor?" Kim Jong Woon, wali kelasku tiba-tiba menepuk bahuku.

Aku sempat melonjak kaget. Apa ia tahu aku bawa PSP ke sekolah dan berniat merampas kekasihku ini? Ya ampun, aku akan mengulanginya lagi, aku benar-benar sial! Lebih baik aku segera kabur saja. Bisa-bisa telingaku kelebihan muatan mendengar giliran songsaeng itu ceramah.

" Ikut aku Kim Kyuhyun." Ulangnya membuat jantungku nyaris loncat saking kagetnya.

"Nde." Akhirnya aku pasrah. Kalau saja ini menjadi hari terakhirku bertemu kekasihku, aku akan minta pesta perpisahan pada songsaengnim.

Aku menyeret langkahku mengikuti Jong woon songsaengniim menuju tempat eksekusi itu—bagiku.

Kini songsaengnim siap melahapku dengan kalimat finalnya dengan memisahkanku dari PSP ku. Kepalaku semakin berdenyut dan peluhku sudah menetes sejak tadi, ini benar-benar saat-saat paling menegangkan dalam hidupku. Bukan hanya akan kehilangan benda itu, tapi juga semua gelar master yang sudah kuusahakan mati-matian selama ini akan hancur juga. Eomma sudah pasti tidak akan mau membelikanku PSP baru, aku tahu itu. Dan itu artinya program berhemat yang menyiksa akan segera kujalani.

"Kim Kyuhyun, ini soal kau dan…" seperti slow motion kata-kata yang akan diucapkan songsaengnim benar-benar sangat lambat dan menegangkan. _PSP, PSP, PSP_. Sambungku dalam hati.

"…ini soal kau dan penampilanmu minggu depan di acara festival sekolah."

Kalimat songsaengnim seperti air yang langsung memadamkan api yang hampir membakar habis hatiku, segar, lega sekali. Baiklah aku rasa aku memang berlebihan sebelumnya.

"Dan orangtuamu harus hadir, Kyuhyun-ssi. Ini tiketnya. Aku berikan secara gratis, siapa tahu mereka tidak mampu membayar." Songsaengnim sudah memberikan final-nya lalu meninggalkanku di ruangan sepi itu.

Apa yang kudengar barusan bukanlah hal yang saat ini ingin kudengar. Kemarau kembali menghampiri hatiku setelah sebelumnya songsaengnim membuatnya menjadi musim semi.

Kupandangi tiket di depanku nanar. Aku ingat sebelumnya beralasan soal ketidak hadiran kedua orangtuaku. Mereka bukan tidak punya uang, songsaengnim. Mereka tidak punya waktu.

Sudah pernah kukatakan kalau mereka sibuk dan tidak bisa datang, tapi kurasa alasan itu hanya berlaku sekali itu hangus.

Otakku benar-benar buntu sekarang. Aku tidak tahu begaimana membuat orangtuaku datang ke acara yang bagi mereka sama sekali tidak penting untuk sekedar menonton kegiatan tidak penting seperti menyanyi misalnya. Aku lelah, simpulannya, hari ini adalah hari yang sangat buruk, sangat-sangat buruk.

Author pov;

"Heechul-ah, chukkae, kau menang!" Minho menepuk Heechul sambil tersenyum cerah. Heechul hanya membalasnya dengan senyum kecut.

"Hei ayolah, kau harus senang. Ini lomba judo tingkat nasional dan kau juara satunya. Kalau aku tidak memaksamu pasti kau tidak akan semembanggakan ini." Minho terus tersenyum senang. Ia tidak sensitive terhadap perasaan orang lain.

"Gwaenchana?" kali ini Enhyuk, teman minho, yang bertanya.

"Gwaenchana." Heechul mendorong Enhyuk agar menjauh darinya.

Tidak ada yang tahu kegusaran hati Heechul saat ini. Tidak juga teman-temannya. Suasana hatinya yang sedang kacau pagi tadi masih harus ditambah soal acara penerimaan piala dan penghargaan minggu depan. Seminggu memang bukan waktu yang sebentar untuk mengundang orang datang ke acara itu, tapi akan lain ceritanya kalau yang diajak adalah orangtuanya. Tapi apa yang namanya berharap akan hal-hal yang baik berdosa? Heechul sangat mengharapkannya.

Festival sekolah seminggu lagi. Acara yang akan diisi berbagai kegiatan seperti pentas seni, musical, tari-tarian dan lain-lain itu juga akan diisi dengan penghargaan kepada murid-murid berprestasi. Heechul memnag tidak mempunyai banyak prestasi di bidang akedemis, tapi kemampuan judonya bahkan yang terbaik di Korea.

Ia sudah menghadiri acara penghargaannya di Seoul sendirian kemarin. Banyak orang bertanya 'dimana orangtuamu?' ia sudah bosan mendengar kata itu waktu itu dan kali ini ia tak ingin lagi mendengarnya, sudah cukup baginya. Tapi masalahnya sekarang ia bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menyeret orangtuanya datang ke sekolahnya. Teman-temannnya akan bertanya, guru-gurunya akan bertanya dan orang-orang akan bertanya. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Heechul ngeri.

Tapi tidak ada pilihan lain, Heechul harus membawa mereka bagaimanapun caranya.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Look At Me!

Main Cast :- Cho Kyuhyun (pastinya)

Kim Heechul

Summary : orang dewasa itu merepotkan/"kenapa kita tidak punya banyak kesempatan?"/keluarga yang dingin itu adalah keluargaku/"Kyuhyunnie, maafkan appa dan eomma, ne?"/Heechul-Kyuhyun/family

Desclaimer : Mereka semua pastinya adalah ciptaan Allah SWT,milik orang tua mereka, dan diri mereka sendiri, diasuh di bawah naungan SM. (sebenernya saya pengen ngaku jadi calon istrinya Kyuhyun, tapi saya kasian sama SparKyu yang lain, kekekeke)

Genre : drama/family

Rated : T

Warning : ini adalah ff bikinan saya yang masih amatir, jadi harap maklum kalo banyaaaaak banget typo-nya dan banyak kekurangan-kekurangan lainnya.

Happy Reading!

**Chapter 2**

Kyuhyun pov;

Aku pulang dengan mengerikan. Kepalaku yang sejak tadi pagi berdenyut entah kenapa masih belum mau hilang, pulang naik bus menyebalkan, dan parahnya aku keblabasan satu halte, jadilah aku pulang berjalan kaki. Itu masih bagus aku tidak bertemu bandit-bandit br*****k di gang dekat rumahku. Orang tuaku tega sekali membiarkanku pulang dengan naik bus. Bahkan Heechul hyung yang hanya lebih tua dua tahun dariku saja sudah punya motor sport mahalnya, setidaknya aku harusya punya sepeda walau bukan itu yang kuinginkan.

Rumah masih sepi dan sepertinya Heechul hyung juga belum pulang. Itu sudah biasa, ia tidak akan pulang sebelum jam tujuh malam, entah apa yang dilakukannya di luar sana. Aku harap kau tidak berulah dengan memalak anak-anak tanpa dosa macam aku, hyung. Itu sudah yang paling ringan, semoga seandainya kau berbuat tidak baik, tidak lebih dari itu.

Kulemparkan tasku sembarang arah, lalu kurebahkan tubuhku diatas kasur empuk kesayangnganku.

Entah berapa lama aku tidur, yang jelas ketika aku bangun Heechul hyung sudah pulang dan sepertinya ia tengah menuliskan sesuatu di kertas. Aku tahu persis apa yang Heechul hyung tulis, 'Wish Note', kertas harapan atau apapun yang ingin kami katakan kepada orangtua kami lalu ditempelkan di kulkas kemudian appa dan eomma akan membalasnya itu karena mereka akan pulang larut ketika lembur. Kami semua sama-sama terlalu lelah—lelah menunggu dan lelah bekerja—bahkan hanya untuk sekedar mengatakan dan mendengar sebuah permintaan.

Aku bangkit dan mengambil kertas dan pulpen yang terletak di samping Heechul hyung, membawanya ke kasur dan menuliskan apa yang kuinginkan.

Belum sempat menggoreskan sesuatu Heechul hyung tahu-tahu muncul dan merebut kertas serta bolpoinku.

"Kalau mau nulis pakai saja punyamu sendiri, jangan pinjam-pinjam barangku." Katanya sambil melotot tajam.

Aku hanya menatapnya. Ia kembali sibuk menulis setelah membawa kertas dan bolpoin yang tadi sempat kucuri—haruskah aku menyebutnya begitu?

Selesai menulis segera kami—aku dan Heechul hyung—menempelkan wish note kami di kulkas dengan megnet kulkas yang ada disana. Heechul hyung melotot ketika aku berusaha mengintip apa yang ditulisnya.

"Acara penghargaan juara I tingkat nasional. Diundang ke sekolah tanggal 29 Desember. Come please!"

Aku terkikik geli membaca bahasanya yang sangat kaku. Berapa lama ia tak bicara pada appa dan eomma? Tapi tunggu, menang apa? penghargaan apa? Aish, Heechul hyung penuh misteri. Kenapa ia tidak pernah mau cerita padaku sih? Aku kan anak baik yang akan selalu mendengarkan cerita orang lain dengan sabar, kenapa ia masih enggan? Kalau aku beda, aku tidak mau bercerita karena Heechul hyung sendiri tidak mau mendengarkan, jadi buat apa aku cerita?

Mataku beralih pada kertasku sendiri, lalu tersenyum miris. Punyaku pun sama dengannya. Lalu untuk apa aku menertawakannya. Kami sama-sama tahu dan mengerti bagaimana rasanya tidak punya harga di mata orangtua kami.

Eomma selalu berkata,'harusnya kau bisa dapat 10 Kyuhyunnie, bukan Sembilan. Rajin-rajinlah belajar.' Aku masih tidak mengerti dimana jeleknya angka Sembilan itu,apa hanya angka perfect yang bisa membuat seseorang jadi berprestasi? Apa yang namanya jadi kedua itu bukan prestasi? Lalu apa yang namanya prestasi luar akademik itu juga bukan sebuah kebanggan?

Aku selalu kasihan pada Heechul hyung. Ia bukan anak berprestasi, tapi ia juga bukan anak bodoh. Setiap kali penerimaan raport, Heechul hyung akan mendapat hukuman karena hanya mendapat rangking 5 di kelasnya, walaupun rata-ratanya juga sudah tinggi. Appa akan memukulnya dan ia dikurung di kamar seharian. Sedangkan aku, appa dan eomma hanya akan mencibir dengan mengatakan bahwa aku seharusnya punya nilai lebih tinggi lagi, bagi mereka tidak ada angka yang bagus kecuali perfect.

Aku tahu dan menyadari bahwa mereka sebenarnya—dalam lubuk hati yang paling dalam—menyayangi kami, akan tetapi ego membuat mereka enggan untuk menunjukkannya. Appa selalu memeriksa kami sepulang kerja dan membenarkan letak selimut kami—aku dan Heechul hyung berbagi kamar berdua—sedangkan eomma selalu membereskan buku kami yang berantakan. Seandainya mereka tidak malu melakukannya, aku akan membalas dengan sekuat tenaga. Tapi kenyataan berbanding terbalik dengan harapan.

Author pov;

Nyonya Kim menatap dua kertas yang tertempel di pintu kulkas itu nanar. Entah mengapa ia merasa sulit bahkan untuk sebuah hal sederhana untuk anaknya. Dan sepetinya tanpa sadar ia telah membangun sebuah imej buruk di mata anak-anaknya, dan bodohnya ia merasa nyaman dengan imej salah yang dibangunnya itu. Ia merasa sulit untuk keluar dari lingkaran yang ia buat sendiri.

"Ada apa?" tuan Kim muncul dari kamar kedua anaknya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu? "Tanya nyonya Kim sambil menunjuk note yang dijepit magnet kulkas itu.

"29 Desember? Aku ada jadwal di luar kota saat itu. Kau saja yang pergi." Tuan Kim beranjak meninggalkan berbagai kebimbangan pada diri nyonya Kim.

Nyonya Kim memandang miris punggung suaminya. "Kau seharusnya bisa lebih memperhatikan anakmu."

Tuan Kim berhenti dan berbalik, " Mwo? Kau itu yang harusnya lebih memperhatikannya. Kau ibunya."

Tidak ingin memulai perdebatan, nyonya Kim mendahului suaminya masuk ke dalam kamar. Bagaimanapun ada sebersit rasa bersalah di hati kedua orang dewasa itu. Dan mereka tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Kyuhyun pov;

**Kriiingggg! Kriiiinggg!**

Ommo! Pukul 06.30?! Aku kesiangan lagi, padahal aku sudah pasang alarm tapi kenapa baru nyala jam segini? Sepertinya aku harus beli alarm baru, yang ini sudah tidak bisa diandalkan.

Segera kusambar handuk dan menuju kamar mandi. Mandi tidak yah? Tidak ah, cuci muka sama sikat gigi aja, ini sudah siang. Belum lagi jadwal sarapan omelan eomma.

Setelah selesai dengan kegiatanku, aku turun ke lantai bawah. Sepi sekali, apa sudah pada berangkat semua yah? Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kulkas, siapa tahu pertanyaanku tadi malam sudah dijawab dan ada pesan untuk pagi ini.

'_Kyuhyunnie, maaf sepertinya untuk tanggal 29 itu kami tidak bisa datang._'

Aku mengela napas. Jawaban seperti ini sudah dapat kutebak sejak awal.

' _Appa ada persiapan peninjauan jadi kami berangkat lebih awal. Maaf belum menyiapkan sarapan untukmu. Kalau mau makan mintalah hyung mu memasakkan sesuatu. _eomma'_

Eomma meninggalkanku tanpa sarapan? Tega sekali… haruskah aku makan makanan Heechul hyung yang rasanya seperti sampah? Eomma, Heechul hyung tidak seharusnya kau beri tugas memasak, ia tidak punya kemampuan yang cukup. Bisa-bisa aku mati keracunan.

Baru saja aku mau menempelkan kertas itu lagi, mataku menangkap kertas serupa di sampingnya.

'_Aku berangkat lebih awal, tugas Kim songsaengnim menumpuk!_Kim Heechul'_

Aku menghela napas pasrah. Berangkat sendiri, tanpa sarapan, padahal semalam aku belum makan, dan sekarang perutku sudah konser sejak tadi. Malang benar nasibku.

Baiklah kalau begitu, biar saja, nanti kalau aku mati kelaparan tidak akan kubiarkan hidup mereka tenang selamanya!

Ini dia pelajaran yang paling kubenci seumur hidupku. Pelajaran olahraga. Aku tidak unggul dalam pelajaran ini sama sekali. Bikin keringat bercucuran, capek, dan badan jadi lengket semua. Uh, menyebalkan. Ditambah lagi gurunya yang sama sekali tidak menyenangkan. Lengkap sudah alasan untuk membencinya bagiku.

Semua siswa tengah berkumpul di gedung olahraga untuk berlatih melempar bola ke dalam ring. Ya ampun apa ini pelajaran anak SD?

**Kriuukkk!**

Aduh lapar sekali. Ini semua gara-gara eomma, awas saja kalau aku sampai pingsan di sini gara-gara kelaparan.

Tiba-tiba dari arah yang tidak terduga sebuah bola terbang ke arahku. Kudengar beberapa anak berkata 'awas Kyuhyunnie' tapi terambat, tanpa ragu bola terbang itu menimpa kepalaku yang sangat berharga ini. Akibatnya aku mearasakan pusing luar biasa, perutku tiba-tiba mual dan pandanganku mulai berputar, samar-samar kudengar teman-teman mulai memanggil namaku. Aku jatuh bersamaan dengan kegelapan dan suara teman-temanku yang semakin menjauh.

Author pov;

**Brrakk!**

Suara Eunhyuk yang berdesakan dengan Minho akhirnya menabrak meja Heechul yang tengah memandang keluar jendela.

"Heechul-ah...Heechul-ah…gawat!" Kata Eunhyuk heboh.

Heechul memandang malas sahabatnya, "Apa?"

"Kim Kyuhyun…Kim Kyuhyun," Minho menyambung.

"Kenapa dia?" Sejenak Heechul merasa sedikit was-was tapi kemudian kembali memasang wajah datar.

"Dia pingsan."

Heechul sedikit kaget dengan perkataan Minho, "Kenapa bisa pingsan?" akhirnya dia tak bisa menahan pertanyaannya.

"Kena bola waktu pelajaran olahraga. Sebaiknya kau kesana, dia di UKS." Kata Enhyuk sambil berusaha menarik tangan Heechul.

"Nanti saja, kalau dia sudah sadar. Aku malas menunggu orang pingsan." Heechul kembali membuang pandangannya ke arah jendela.

"Kau tidak peduli pada dongsaengmu?" Minho menatap Heechul dengan pandangan tajam.

"Tidak juga. Dia kan masih pingsan jadi untuk apa aku disana?"

"Tapi-"

"Sudahlah, sana pergi. Suasana hatiku sedang tidak baik." Perkataan Minho dipotong Heechul.

Meskipun pandangannya tengah menatap keluar sesungguhnya ia tidak sedang memerhatikan apapun. Pikirannya kini tengah tertuju pada Kyuhyun. Walaupun ia ta begitu menyukainya bagaimanapun Kyuhyun masih tetap dongsaeng satu-satunya.

Setelah yakin Minho dan Eunhyuk telah pergi Heechul bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Langkah kakinya tanpa sadar menuju ke ruang UKS. Pikrannya tidak akan tenang kalau belum melihat sendiri keadaan dongsaengnya.

Kyuhyun pov;

Aku terbangun, tapi merasa ada yang tengah mengelus-elus rambutku, kuurungkan niatku untuk membuka mata, dan berusaha mengintip siapakah pelaku yang dengan beraninya menyentuh kepalaku.

"Apakah sakit, saeng?"

Suara Heechul hyung! Ah, tidak kusangka Heechul hyung bisa begituu baik mau menemaniku di sini.

"Dimana yang sakit? Beritahu hyung biar nanti hyung usap supaya sakitnya hilang."

Ah, aku tdak percaya itu Heechul hyung. kenapa perkataannya manis sekali? Mungkinkah ada seseorang yang suaranya mirip Heechul hyung? kurasa tidak, suara Heechul hyung terlalu khas. Atau pendengaranku yang error?

Kuberanikan mengintip, dan memang benar itu Heechul hyung. kerasukan setan mana dia sampai bisa begitu baik padaku? Atau dia salah makan? Atau…Ah, kepalaku sakit sekali.

Tanpa sadar aku mengeluh sakit dan Heechul hyung mendengarnya. Tentu saja, dia tidak tuli. Tapi tak ada respon yang kudapat, Heechul hyung tetap diam. Lalu kubuka mataku perlahan.

" Hyung…" panggilku pelan.

Heechul hyung tak bergerak memandangku, tangannya masih menempel di kepalaku.

"Kau sedang ap-"

"Kau baik-baik saja?" potongnya dengan suara dingin lalu menarik tangannya dari kepalaku. Ya ampun kemana suara hangat yang beberapa detik lalu kudengar?

Aku hanya mengagguk sebagai jawaban. Kulihat wajahnya yang terlihat gugup. Ada apa dengannya? Dasar Heechul hyung aneh, mau perhatian aja sok malu-malu segala. Kalau tadi aku langsung membuka mata belum tentu aku akan mendengar kalimat hangat tadi dari Heecul hyung. Ya ampun, apa aku harus sakit dulu biar Heechul hyung peduli padaku?

"Hyung, aku lapar." Rengekku padanya setelah ingat perutku yang sudah sangat lapar.

"Eh?" dia malah memasang wajah bingung. Aish, hyung memang pabbo, masa kata lapar mikirnya selama itu?

"Baiklah, tunggu disini aku beli makanan dulu." Katanya setelah beberapa detik otaknya loading.

"Hyung, Heechul hyung tahu aku mau apa?"

Heechul hyung berhenti di depan pintu menghadapku kemudian menggeleng.

"Jajjangmyeon hyung… sudah sana belikan."

"Baiklah." Lalu Heechul hyung segera menghilang dari balik pintu. Sedangkan aku terkekeh geli melihat tingkahnya.

Pelajaran sekolah sudah berakhir. Aku memutuskan tetap melanjutkannya walau kepalaku masih berdenyut-denyut, dari pada di rumah sendirian.

Suasana kelas sudah ribut karena beberapa saat yang lalu Kim Songsaengnim baru saja menutup kelasnya. Aku bersiap-siap memasukkan barang-barangku ke dalam tas.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kulihat sepertinya kau sedang bahagia ya?" Donghae, teman sebangku ku bertanya.

"Menurutmu?" balasku sambil kembali memamerkan senyum.

"Aigoo.. apa kau senang karena kejadian tadi pagi?"

Aku hanya mengerling jahil, biar saja di menebak-nebak. Aku tidak perduli apakah jawabannya benar atau salah.

"Kajja kita pulang." Kutarik tangannya keluar. Ini di luar kebisaan, aku tidak pernah mengajak temanku untuk pulang bersama.

Baru saja mencapai pintu Kim Songsaengnim kembali memanggilku.

"Kyuhyun-ssi!"

Donghae menatapku sebentar kemuadian bertaka, "Kau urus dulu urusanmu dengan Kim songsaengnim." Katanya dengan nada datar, seolah-olah tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Kim songsaengnim.

Aku mengagguk kemudian berlari mendekati Kim songsaengnim yang berada tak jauh dariku. Kami minggir ke sisi yang lumayan sepi. Sepertinya tadi songsangnim hanya mau basa-basi saja, lalu apa yang sebenarnya ingin dia tanyakan?

"Nde, songsaengnim. Ada apa?"

"Bagaimana kepalamu, masih sakit?"

"Aniyo songsaengnim, hanya sedikit."

"Oh ya, Kyuhyun-ah, bagaimana soal orangtuamu itu? Mereka akan datang kan?"

Aku berpikir sejenak, haruskah kukatakan yang sebenarnya pada songsaengnim?

"Itu…mereka sepertinya tidak bisa, songsaengnim."

Kim songsaengnim mendadak memasang wajah kecewa. "Drama musical ini sangat penting Kyuhyunnie. Apalagi kau adalah pemeran utamanya."

Aku diam, sama sekali tidak tahu harus bicara apa. Memangnya kenapa kalau mereka tidak datang?

"Nanti setelah acaranya selesai kita akan foto bersama. Lalu aku dan para wali murid." Kim songsaengnim kelihatan tengah membayangkan sesuatu. "Aku harus foto bersama orangtuamu." Lanjutnya lagi sambil memandangku intens.

"Kalau nantinya aku tidak bisa mengakal mereka datang bagaimana, songsaengnim?"

"Tantu saja kau harus mengembalikan tiketnya. Ada banyak wali murid yang akan datang bahkan beberapa dai merek ada yang membawa serta keluarganya."

Aku tersenyum miris. Bahkan ada yang membawa keluarga lainnya. Mereka pikir ini acara apa?

"Kalau begitu aku kembalikan saja tiketnya songsaengnim." Tanganku mulai meraih tasku.

" Tapi kau harus berusaha membujuknya Kyu, bagaimana bisa kau berkata begitu dengan mudah?" songsaengnim memasang wajah kecewanya.

"Aku-"

"Cha, baiklah! Kyuhyunnie, berusahalah. Aku yakin mereka hanya butuh sedikit pemaksaan. Annyeong!"

Akhirnya hanya punggung Kim songsaengnim yang semakin menjauh. Apa yang harus kulakukan?

"Di sini kau rupanya! Ayo cepat pulang." Tiba-tiba Heechul hyung mencul lalu tanpa aku sempat merespon, dia sudah menarik tanganku.

"Hyung, kau mau mengajakku kluyuran?" tanyaku was-was saat ia menyerahkan helm kepadaku.

Heechul hyung memandangku aneh, "Siapa bilang? Kita pulang kok."

Aku tersenyum senang. Berharap tujuan Heechul hyung mengajakku pulang bersama karena ia khawatir padaku.

TBC

Annyeong…

Baiklah, kali ini saya mau cuap-cuap sedikit soal FF ini. Di chapter ini ada yang aneh, benar kan? Sejak awal membaca pasti akan menimbulkan pertanyaan, tapi saya gak mau jawab. Kenaapa~?*korban iklan*

Baikah, kemarin saya sangat buru-buru jadi langsung apdet aja tanpa lihat-lihat lagi isinya. Dan saya menyesali itu…

Bagi yang penasaran boleh tanya-tanya, tulis aja di kotak review, insya Allah nanti saya balas.

See you at next chap…


End file.
